


После победы

by bfcure



Category: Mio min Mio | Mio My Son - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Победа над рыцарем Като — повод для торжества, верно?
Relationships: Mio & Kato





	После победы

Пышные торжества Король устраивает на третий день. Есть в этом что-то символическое. Кажется, что-то, связанное с похоронами, думает Мио. Странная ассоциация. Страна Дальняя празднует. Рыцарь Като побеждён. Больше при упоминании его имени не будут вздрагивать деревья, подниматься ветер, а белоснежные лошади — плакать кровавыми слезами.

К ним вернулся жеребёнок. Заколдованные птицы превратились обратно в детей и тоже возвратились домой: братья и сёстры Йри и Нонно и дочка Ткачихи. Повод для радости, не для печали. Птица Горюн? Юм-Юм сказал: ей всегда найдётся, о чём петь. Но её песня не идёт у Мио из головы.

Ночью, когда гаснут последние фейерверки, а гости расходятся, Мио лежит в постели и вспоминает. Как поднимался вверх, к замку рыцаря Като, как в запястье вцепилась чужая сильная рука и не дала рухнуть в пропасть. Почему Като просто не столкнул его вниз? Тем самым он спас бы себя. Ведь стражники между Башней и его покоями в то утро будто ослепли и оглохли. Мио понимает: он одержал победу только потому, что Като так захотел. Никто не учил мальчишку с улицы Уппландсгатан обращаться с мечом.

В конце Като подставил грудь, и Мио не мог не выполнить просьбу, читаемую в тёмных глазах. Меч вошёл в каменное сердце легко, словно в масло, и благодарный выдох ещё долго будет преследовать Мио в кошмарах. Сейчас, когда немного улеглась пыль, его мучает множество вопросов.

Кто такой рыцарь Като на самом деле? Кем он приходился Королю, и почему тот не мог с ним сразиться, и пришлось отправить на поединок сына, которого он искал девять лет?

И главное: почему Като мечтал о смерти?

Ответов нет, спросить не у кого. Мио не поймут. Страна Дальняя считает Като тираном и злодеем. А жертв не интересует мотивация того, кто причинил им много зла.

Возможно, это случится не завтра. И даже не послезавтра. Но однажды принц Мио на белоснежной лошади вновь поскачет Дремучим лесом к развалинам замка. Он чувствует: разгадка ждёт его там.


End file.
